Mia Scott
Early Childhood Mia was born at 12:02 am, at Mercy Hospital in Miami, Florida. She is the daughter of Abigail Scott and Reese Ryan. She grew up playing in the front yard with her brothers and was a genuinely happy kid up until her teen years when hormones kicked in. She struggled with the fact that her father was never present in her life and her step-father popped in and out. Despite these issues, she helped her mother out with her younger siblings when Abigail worked late at work. Mia cooked dinner, washed the dishes and folded everyone's laundry just out of the goodness of her heart...and fear of disappointing her mother. Once she hit her teens years, she rebelled and refused to help with anything because of her mental health dropping without anyones knowledge. this resulted in her getting in trouble alot at school and at home. She met her best friend, Chey in middle school when she joined the soccer team. They met when she got a hairline fracture in her leg at a soccer game. Personality Mia had a dynamic personality. Her moods were extreme highs and extreme lows. One day she was soaring high in the sky with the eagles and then she was as low as the fish in the sea. But when she was happy she could give entertainment. Mia had everyone rolling on the floor in tears when she was putting on a show. She was intelligent, witty and wise souled, always offering advice to anyone who needed it despite her own growing issues. Her bad traits came from her father that left her as a baby. Such as irrational anger outbursts, recurrent breakdowns and mood swings. But everyone loved Mia despite these problems. Her kindness and generosity made up for it all. Mia was absolutely devoted to her two daughters and she loved them till the very end. She put them before anyone else. Appearance Mia stood five feet and five inches with a weight of 132 pounds. She had pretty long legs and long slender fingers fit to play instruments. Mia had large blue doe eyes and a slender nose with rounded cheekbones, splattered with freckles. She barely ever wore makeup, only on special occasions. Everyone was always jealous of her long brown hair which she usually had up in a messy bun. Surprisingly Mia had 20/20 vision unlike her brother mark who has very bad eyes. Mia had a small frame with a small bust and a small bum which she wasn't fond of. It was one of her many insecurities and she was often bullied at school for not looking as developed as other girls. That wasn't easy to go through living with four brothers. Mia was just a late bloomer and developed later in life, after she had her daughters. Death For months before her passing, Mia got massive headaches to the point of being crippled. She had to miss many days of work. Her family offered to take her to the ER but she always refused and suffered because she was scared. She knew something was very wrong but was too afraid. Until one day she was standing by the bathroom sink when she collapsed to the ground, being knocked unconscious. Mark had to bust down the door and yelled for his brothers to call 911 when they were unable to wake her up. Mia was rushed to the ER and sent straight in for an MRI. The results came back 5 hours later to reveal a golf-ball sized tumour on the right side of her brain.Her family was devastated when they received the news that it spread everywhere within two days. Mark was affected the most because he spent so much time trying to help her through so much. She passed a week later on October 12th, 2016 at 7:08 pm, at 24 years old. Relationships * Abigail Scott (Mom); Mia had such a strong bond with her mother. She helped Mia through so much in her teen years and she was the most supportive of Mia's decision. Abigail accepted her daughter with open arms no matter what. Mia ran to her mother for everything and was her best friend. They had a lot of fun raising the boys together. They had a mutual respect for eachother. * Thomas Scott; when they were younger kids, Mia and Tom were very close because they were the two oldest among the children. They used to jump on the trampoline till sun down and play Super Mario Brothers together. Tom showed Mia all of his comics and he even played dolls with her sometimes. When she needed a piece of hair she couldn't reach curled, he was the first to help her. He was her least annoying brother. They were only two years apart in age. Tom experienced the anger stage of grief first. * Marcus Scott; Mark was there for Mia when she needed emotional support. They helped each other through everything in life, but they were the goofiest around each other. They went out shopping together, just the two them, singing in the car to the top of their lungs. Mia and Mark had the most in common out of the siblings. Mark got on her nerves pretty frequently. He used to purposely piss her off, for example; Breaking her hairdryer, eating her food, taking her car without permission. But Mei could never stay mad at him for more like an hour. Her death sent him down a very dark path. * Joshua Scott; Mia was the most protective and motherly of Joshua. She watched over him from a far and stepped in when he needed help. She helped out the most when he was a baby, so they were emotionally connected to each other. They were never too close because Josh was too independent to form connections with anyone. But they always stuck together when it got hard. * David Scott; Mia got the most angry with David. They were not close at all. He was too much of a troublemaker and messed with her too often. He teased her for things he shouldn't have. But that didn't mean they didn't love each other. Just like the other brothers, Mia always stepped in to help emotionally. Dave was usually too busy messing with other people to be close with his sister. He was the most regretful after she passed away. * Morgan and Abigail (daughters); Mia's love for her children was incredible and indescribable. She'd do anything for them and they kept her alive for their short time with her. No matter how bad her days were, she always took care of them. They were her first priority. Mia used to sing them to sleep every night even if it meant getting no sleep. She'd often get afraid and go into their rooms to watch them sleep. Trivia/Unknown Facts * She was named after her maternal great-grandmother Maria * Her Soccer jersey number was 15 * She was her mothers easiest child to raise * Mia was a giant star wars and harry potter nerd. She even had a Hogwarts house decal on her windshield. * She ate like a bird but her favorite food was sushi. * Her favorite singers were Sia and Adele * Mia was a neat-freak and OCD so she hated things being out of place anywhere. * Out of all her brothers, Mark was her favorite and Dave was the least favorite. * She once broke her toe and didn't realize for two days. * Mia had a super short attention span and couldn't sit through movies or tv shows.